


Black and White Roses

by squidwrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Multi, Sibling Incest, but its there, i could have made her more of a dick tbh, i need the perfect blend of dick and crackhead, one day i will find it, or less of a crackhead, slightly ooc junko, smut is like barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidwrites/pseuds/squidwrites
Summary: Mikan's roommates make her feel just a little curious, if not perturbed.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro, Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro/Tsumiki Mikan, Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Ikusaba Mukuro/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 19





	Black and White Roses

**Author's Note:**

> TW - incest, dub-con (not exactly but to be safe), blood/wounds, typical vampire blood drinking shenanigans, very brief drug mention

Living with roommates wasn’t Mikan’s first choice. Even so, it wasn’t as if she had much of a choice to begin with. Being in college with an intern job didn’t leave her with the most lavish amount of cash.

She felt grateful, though, because her roommates didn’t harass her, and she was away from her family’s home. But, she couldn’t shake how… eccentric her roommates were. 

They were a pair of twins, but Mikan had to be told that because of how different they looked from each other. One of them had the longest, brightest head of hair Mikan had ever seen. Her face was clear and beautiful. Her body seemed frail yet predatory. Then, the other had short hair darker than the night sky. Her face was cute and home to an abundance of freckles. Her arms held muscle and on one occasion Mikan had spotted that she even had noticeable abs. They said their names were Junko and Mukuro, respectively.

There were rare instances where she could see their similarities, however. The pair’s absolutely wide, wolfish smiles for example. So alike and intimidating. Not to mention their eyes both held the same piercing, icy glare. 

The peculiar vibe of them didn’t stop at their differences.

The two of them were practically never around at night, only coming back home during the early hours of the morning. Mikan swore she also never saw them eat anything.

One morning, she had offered them sausage with eggs; fearing for their health with how little they seemed to eat. Junko declined with a disgusted look on her face. Mukuro thanked her but only ate a few bits of the sausage; seeming a bit put off with something about the taste.

Mikan didn’t know what to do with this information. She had brought it up on multiple occasions with her friends. Ibuki said they must be lizard-people, or cat-people, or aliens, and she went on. Mahiru said they likely just had some genetically passed down insomnia-related health problems. Hiyoko said they must be _“dirty druggies”_ — then accused Mikan of doing drugs with them _“like a dirty degenerate.”_ Ibuki snickered when that caused Mahiru to pinch Hiyoko’s cheek in annoyance.

Mikan sighed. Perhaps she’d just have to ignore this until she was ready to move out.

✰

Mikan blinked her eyes open. She winced as she turned her phone on. 4 AM.

She was about to go back to sleep when she heard a banging noise ring out from the living room of her shared apartment.

_What the..?_

Mikan rubbed at her eyes as she tentatively lifted her sheets off and got out of bed. She bit her lip as she looked for the closest thing to use as a weapon.

Meekly, she grabbed a stapler off of her desk before quietly stepping out of her room.

She heard a lot of shuffling coming from the living room before she quickly flipped the light on. There it displayed Junko and Mukuro, the pair covered in blood and wounds. They were leaning on each other.

Mikan was about to screech at the sight before Mukuro quickly put a finger to her own lips, signalling her to be quiet.

“Hiya, Nursey!” Junko giggled like nothing was wrong.

“Tsumiki…” Mukuro bit her lip and looked concentrated.

“You know, I told you that your big burly gorilla body would cause a ruckus like this one night, onee-san.” Junko pouted.

“I… didn’t mean to.” Mukuro looked down apologetically. Mikan saw what caused the bang. Mukuro must have knocked over the remote she left on the coffee table. Never mind that, though—

“W-What happened to you two? O-Oh god, w-wait, I have supplies in my room.” Mikan hurriedly rushed off before they could protest.

Mukuro rubbed at her temples while Junko burst into a giggle-fit.

“She brought a stapler for an intruder.” Junko put a hand to her mouth. 

Mikan rushed back in not long after she had left. In her arms were a large medical kit and lots of towels.

Mikan bit the inside of her cheek as she arranged the towels to cover their couch.

“Sit down, both of you.” Mikan sighed while rummaging through her kit for supplies.

Junko sat down eagerly and swayed her legs like a child.

“Do I get a lolly, Doc?” She beamed despite being covered in wounds.

Mukuro still stood in the same position. She furrowed her brows.

“Tsumiki, you don’t have to do this. Why don’t you go back to sleep and forget this? We can deal with this ourselves, really.” 

“I-I can’t do that! Look at you! How did this even happen?” Mikan got a washcloth and wet it with antiseptic.

“Uhm. Just a small confrontation while we were out and about.” Mukuro said while finally sitting down next to Junko, the latter resting her head on the former’s shoulder with a content smile.

“Small confrontation? Don’t be ridiculous! Y-You’re a mess. We should call the police if you w-were assaulted.” Mikan bit her lip in worry as she approached Junko first.

“You should see the other guys.” Junko grinned before hissing as Mikan started to clean her wounds. 

“S-Sorry…” Mikan apologized quietly.

There were little words said after that as Mikan tended to the both of them. She scrubbed off as much blood as she could before locating larger cuts and giving them stitches. Junko whined during much of this process. She covered the rest of the smaller wounds with different types of bandages.

Mikan breathed out as she sat back on her haunches; finally finished with her work on the pair.

“Uhm. It’s alright if this is too personal but… I-I couldn’t help but notice old scars on both of your necks. They seem pretty similar. H-How did those happen?” Mikan swallowed before looking Junko in the eyes. She had never questioned it before. Small symmetrical dots on both of their otherwise porcelain skin. She thought it might be the best moment to ask, considering every other time she noticed she felt like a total creep. 

“We’re vampires, obviously.” Junko dramatically fell into Mukuro's lap. Mukuro tensed up.

“...Huh?” Mikan’s eyes widened, “i-it’s really okay if you just d-don’t want to tell m—”

“Do you really take me for a liar, Miki-chan? I’m hurt.” Junko faked a sniffle and covered her eyes.

“W-What? N-No! I just, I—”

“She really is telling the truth. I understand it’s completely ridiculous sounding.” Mukuro said while gently scratching at Junko's scalp. “The reason we were out was for a hunt. We have to feed off of blood, occasionally. To live.” Mukuro started to just stare down at her sister. 

“But then these absolute _sluts_ got in our way,” Junko whined, “other vampires. Said they had been stalking the prey before us.” Junko ignored mentioning the prey was, indeed, human.

"So we had a bit of a… struggle. Managed to get out in time.” Mukuro was almost mumbling at this point. “Didn’t get to eat, though.”

Mikan just blinked and stared at the two.

“U-Uhm, look, I-I like you two but this just… c-can’t be real. Vampires?" This was starting to sound like a crazy Ibuki conspiracy. "P-Please don’t take offense! Please d-don’t hate me I just—”

“Hey, Nursey. Look over here.” Junko grinned when Mikan looked at her with tears brimming in her eyes. She proceeded to grow her fangs out long for show.

“Whatthefuck—!” Mikan fell back. Junko cackled. Mukuro looked at her with pity in her eyes.

“Oh god, priceless! Such a potty-mouth, Miki!” Junko continued to snicker before calming down. “Shit, I’m worn.” Junko sighed and rubbed at her face, hidden stress slipping out. She curled more into Mukuro. Both look absolutely exhausted, now that Mikan  
really got a good peak at them. This was insane. It couldn’t be real, right?

“Sorry for all the trouble. We really could have healed ourselves but… we’re a bit weak right now.” Mukuro looked at her face for once. Into her eyes. Mukuro’s eyes looked cold and… predatory.

“Just need some fucking _blood_.” Junko growled before also turning to stare at Mikan; sensing her sister's gaze. Mikan froze and started to feel fear eat at her gut. The room grew silent before Junko spoke again. 

“Heyyy, Miki-chan, you’d let me and onee-chan get just a little taste, right?” Junko slid off of Mukuro's lap before crawling towards her. Mikan backed away with her elbows as she felt the situation sink in. She watched as Mukuro also slid off of the couch.

“We won’t kill you. Just… just need enough to hunt tomorrow.” Mukuro _whined._

“We like you too much to kill you. Your face looks so delicious right now, Miki-chan. So _hopeless._ ” Junko purred. 

Mikan was about to stand and run but instead yelped when Mukuro pounced onto her; the larger of the two pinning Mikan’s wrists above her head.

Mikan was breathing erratically at this point. She looked up to see Mukuro’s face. Her fangs were impossibly long and she was drooling.

Mikan's gaze then snapped downwards when Junko started unbuttoning her nightshirt.

“J-Junk- _oh._ ” Mikan bit her lip when Junko started licking up the expanse of her stomach. “Guys.” She breathed.

Maybe it was her horny speaking; but perhaps this wasn’t the worst. They said they wouldn’t kill her, after all...

Mikan shivered when Junko fully unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it out of the way.

“There we go, nice access.” Junko grinned out before bringing her mouth to Mikan’s exposed neck.

Mikan screamed when Junko dug her fangs in without warning.

A whispered “ _sorry,_ ” was all she got from Mukuro before she did the same. 

She tried to steady her breathing. It stung but… it also felt surprisingly _good_.

She squirmed as they drank from her neck. Her heartbeat was turbulent. She whined loudly as she rubbed her thighs together.

“Touch— Touch me, _please_.” She begged without thinking.

As soon as the words left her mouth she felt Mukuro’s worn hand in her panties and Junko’s soft fingers teasing a nipple under her bra. It felt so relieving mixed with the pain in her neck.

A few more minutes of the twin’s slow drinking and intimate touching had Mikan writhing. She came with tears in her eyes and felt exhaustion instantly overcome her. The last sight she got to see was Junko and Mukuro’s tongues swirling together covered in her own blood before her vision went black.

✰

Mikan woke up with a groan, her head throbbing. Recalling her dream last night, she buried her face into her hands and blushed. She reached for her phone and checked the time.

10 PM.

_Oh, shit. What?_

She bit her lip as she saw her phone had over 100 messages and 30 calls from her friends. An absolute word vomit worse than usual from Ibuki, strings of concerned sentences from Mahiru, and even one message from Hiyoko saying , _“hey you stupid pig, ur gonna send mahiru into a panic attack. pls respond to us >:P”_

She quickly responded to everybody in their group-chat as fast as she could; saying she must have slept in much too long and that she was sorry for worrying them. She truly did feel terrible.

She grunted as she got out of bed and stretched, feeling a little woozy. Probably from over-sleeping.

She yawned as she made her way over to her vanity, but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw herself. Horrendous bedhead as usual, but also bandages wrapped around her neck.

Two yellow sticky-notes were left on the mirror.

One said, “ _Hey Little Bunny, thanks for the blood! You’re an adorable pet! I bought you some bubble bath shit as a show of my gratitude. Don’t share with onee-chan._ ” A little doodle of a crudely drawn Junko sat in the corner of the note. 

The other said, “ _Apologies for last night, Tsumiki. I went out and bought cookies for you. You should eat some and drink juice from the fridge. We’ll be out hunting tonight so don’t worry about us going hungry around you again._ ” Mukuro’s signature was written at the bottom.

Mikan put her face into her hands again and sighed. Not a dream. What the hell. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly just a test to kick myself off on writing more. I've been dealing with MAJOR writers block and a lack of motivation for well over a year now. Sorry if this was an unenjoyable read, my hope is to improve as I go on and push myself
> 
> let me lick mukuro's abs 2021


End file.
